


In rain or shine, you've stood by me

by orphan_account



Series: Requests! [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, From a prompt, M/M, Mentions of Wedding, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic, first finished work in actual years please clap, is it a songfic, mentions of first kiss, what exactly IS a songfic, you're my best friend by queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie didn't let him finish, he didn't want to hear that Richie was afraid of him. Afraid of his answer. Because Eddie's answer was quite simple. Eddie's answer was a kiss. A yes. A promise.Eddie's answer was his love, for as long as Richie wanted.Richie's answer was “forever.”-For the request:Richie loves to dramatically (and horribly) serenade Eddie with Queen's You're My Best Friend when he's feeling sappy, or whenever they're out and the song comes on.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Requests! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736467
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	In rain or shine, you've stood by me

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is a request from liamtome over on Twitter! Thank you so much, this was a wonderful experience.
> 
> This is actually the first time I've finished something and I'm nervous as hell to post this so please be nice. This is also the first time I hear this song (I KNOW, OKAY!) so do tell me if I got something wrong, uh, you can read now.
> 
> Please enjoy.

In his defence, Eddie knew what was happening before Richie even entered the kitchen. 

The first few notes of the song weren't that audible from where Richie had been stuffed inside all day, but then the drums kicked in, louder and clearer, and all he could imagine was Richie bursting out of his office as soon as he realized what song was playing. Eddie didn’t really understand why _You're My Best Friend_ was on Richie's work playlist seeing that this happened every time the song came on. Well, maybe that was exactly why.

_"Ooh, you make me live!"_ Richie's voice was loud as always, but it held a little bit of hoarseness that made Eddie worry and wonder if Richie had had anything to drink while he worked.

Eddie sighed, not unkindly, as Richie's voice loudly repeated after Freddie's _"Whatever this world can give to me,"_ and placed the knife he was using to chop carrots back onto the counter, walked over to the sink, washed his hands and pointedly didn't turn around as Richie walked in. 

This song was as old as them – literally, since all the three of them, Richie, Eddie and the song were from ‘76 – and ever since Eddie can remember, this was also Richie's favorite song to serenade Eddie. Even before they were married, even before they were dating, hell, even when they were but just little kids, Eddie thinks he might have discovered this song in kindergarten. Eddie always pretended to hate it, every single time the song came on and Richie latched himself onto him and started singing loudly and badly – on purpose, because Eddie knew he could sing, he had caught him distracted and softly singing along to _Lovesong_ by _The Cure_ before, and boy what a fucking experience that was –, because faking anger was easier than trying to figure out why Eddie was the only one he clinged and dedicated this song to.

Well, he pretended for the most part, because he remembers actually hating Richie for doing this during college, when the questions of _“why would he joke about this”, “does he know about me”, “is this his way of making fun of me for liking him”_ and _“have he always known I love him”_ started swirling around in his head for days on end until the day he broke and made Richie confess.

Confess, as if it was a sin to sing your love for your best friend. Your childhood best friend, the man you loved since you were a toddler.

Richie, deer caught in the headlights, cornered by Eddie's eagerness to get him to stop, to end whatever long running joke Richie had been playing, with Eddie as the never-ending punchline.

And on that day, outside a karaoke, half-drunk and on the verge of tears, Richie confessed: “It's easier to tell you that I love you when I want you only as my best friend. I don't want that, Eddie, I don’t. I want to be able to tell you that I love you without it being a joke. Without fearin–” 

Eddie didn't let him finish, he didn't want to hear that Richie was afraid of him. Afraid of his answer. Because Eddie's answer was quite simple. Eddie's answer was a kiss. A yes. A promise. 

Eddie's answer was his love, for as long as Richie wanted.

Richie's answer was _“forever.”_

_"It's you, you're all I see,"_ Richie's timing, perfect as ever, brought Eddie back to reality to watch over his shoulder as Richie smiled, dopey, high in love, and Eddie wonders for a moment how did he ever thought that this was an elaborate joke when he sees the way Richie's eyes shine as his voice gets as high as it can get, _"Ooh, you make me live now honey",_ so high it cracks, cracks like Eddie's smile he can't hold back. The one he is tired of holding back.

Still, Eddie huffs through his nose in fake annoyance, just for the theatrics of it. He does not go to Richie but towards the fridge instead, that clearly isn't enough to stop his husband, who now happily exclaims _"Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had"_ as he joins his rightful place beside Eddie.

Richie's left arm circulates around his husband's waist and he's in the middle of the chorus as Eddie opens the fridge and retrieves a bottle of water, _"I've been with you such a long time,"_ is basically shouted on Eddie’s ear and he worries he might be getting deaf soon if this keep on happening, he's 44 years old, he is allowed to worry about things like this. Eddie turns himself in Richie's grip and offers the bottle to him, Richie frowns disappointedly and pouts around the words _"my sunshine,"_ Eddie laughs.

"Tell me you had a single drop of water while you were in there," Eddie says, but he's smiling and Richie doesn't try to argue. He drinks like he is racing against time and to be fair, it was the chorus, but Eddie doesn't feel too bad for looking after his husband's health. 

_"I REALLY LOVE YOU!"_ was basically screamed at Eddie around a mouthful of water and it startled him so bad that Richie laughed and made himself choke. 

"Fucking asshole," Eddie mumbled, but patted him on the back nonetheless. Richie threw the bottle, it landed nowhere close where the trashcan was located and he pointedly ignored Eddie's _"HEY!"_ as he grabbed his husband by the hands, now they were in the middle of the kitchen, with Richie picking up where Freddie was leading, _"I'm happy at home"_. Eddie smiles, because, yeah. He is happy too.

He releases his hands from Richie's grip, brings them up around his neck instead, his right one plays with the hair that falls over his husband's shoulders. Richie's hands fall to his waist, under his shirt, his hands are cold from where he was previously holding the bottle of water, he feels Richie's wedding ring against his skin and he shivers – not only from the cold – and Richie grins wolfishly at him. Eddie swats the front part of his shoulder with the back of his left hand. His ring collides with Richie’s collarbone.

Verse three is about to start and Richie opens his mouth to follow along like a sunflower chasing the sun, and Eddie, simply a farmer, one that cares and loves and keeps it alive, cups his husband's face and brings him down for a kiss and Richie whines against his now wet lips – because he wants to keep singing, but mostly because getting to kiss Eddie is such a revelation every single fucking time, that he wonders, just for a brief moment, if he's dreaming again, like he used to do on his teenage years, when he dreamed of a future where he could have this, a husband, a home, a life with his best friend. Here, with Eddie lips against his, and the feeling of the cold wedding band against his cheekbones, he thinks: Eddie is the water that inspires his growth and encourages his search for sunlight.

In the background, Freddie sings _"whenever this world is cruel to me, I got you to help me forgive,"_ and for the first time in his life, Richie wishes that his mouth wasn’t occupied, he desperately wants Eddie to hear this, for him to know how much this is true. But by the way Eddie deepens the kiss, he knows, and he agrees. Richie doesn’t break the kiss to keep singing, for obvious reasons, but he hums the lyrics against his mouth, and Eddie pulls back grinning. _Dickhead,_ his eyes say but it’s the _I love you_ that Eddie mouths that Richie is focused on.

_“_ _You know I'll never be lonely,”_ Richie isn’t screaming anymore, he is but whispering the words onto Eddie’s mouth, not even trying to sing. That way Eddie knows he’s gotten sappy, no more playfulness, “ _You're my only one,”_ his words are a promise that he seals with another kiss.

This was the song that made Eddie brave enough to confront Richie about his feelings, it was the reason they started dating. This song played at their wedding. Eddie remembers their wedding vividly – because of course he does, it was the most important day of his life – even if had happened years ago, but he remembers very clearly the feeling of frustration, strong, deep into his core, because it had rained the whole day and he had been close to calling it all off and planning for another whole year to get this perfect. Richie had come to him, had held his hand, and with no playfulness in his voice, he sang _“In rain or shine, you've stood by me,”_ and Eddie had cried. They got married that same october day.

Richie looked down at him with expecting eyes as his mouth worked around the lyrics of the bridge, the song ending. “What?” Eddie asks, but he knew well enough what Richie wanted, “I’m not singing it,” he lied. He always does, but he knows Richie loves when he puts up a good fight.

It always ends the same way since Eddie was allowed to participate, in their little duet of longing, since the moment it became their song instead of only Richie’s mask for his fear or Eddie’s little secret – when he had listened at night and had hoped, oh so hoped, that the words weren’t a mere lie –, Richie starts it, with the same words as always:

_“Ooh, you make me live, ooh,”_

_“Ooh, you’re my best friend.”_ Eddie finishes for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter where I spent most of my time @reddierly.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
